


Mesmerized

by FanFicReader01



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Nate gets an unwanted visit by a very large wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wolf and the lonely man

_Mesmerized._

 

That was the first thing Nate felt like when he saw the wolf for the first time. It was an abnormally big wolf that had been plaguing the surroundings lately. Hunters had already been asked to catch and even kill the beast. But they all failed. Some of them got scared and ran away, others were… well, they were slaughtered. No one knew the lair of the animal, nor could they track it down.

 

Nathan Drake had seen the wolf for the first time when he went out fishing at the lake hidden in the woods. The wolf had just stood there. Looking at him on the other side of the lake. When Nate had packed his stuff to go home, the wolf ran off.

Sometimes Nate even spotted the large animal in the same street where he lived. He wondered why it was here. There had never been wolves in the area where he and his brother Sam lived.

Nate’s brother was dead though. Fifteen years already. After a miserably failed attempt to steal a treasure, Sam had been shot and Nate couldn’t do anything but run forwards.

Going forward is what he had done for the past fifteen years now and he was getting tired. If only Nate had more money, he would’ve moved out of their old house, but he couldn’t. Fifteen years alone in that old house. The heavy presence of Sam’s absence was almost unbearable.

 

_Mesmerized._

 

That was also the feeling when he almost got crushed by the beast.

 

One late night, Nate was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork. Lately he overworked himself a lot. It started to be an unhealthy habit of him. Maybe it was to distract himself, maybe it was something else. Nate didn’t really knew, nor did he care.

All of a sudden he heard loud banging against the frontdoor. A bit distraught, he stood up walking towards the hallway. The sound of heavy knocking intensified as he approached the door.

Just to be careful, Nate had taken a gun with him. He had several guns laying around in his house, because he never felt safe anymore. Not since Sam’s tragic death.

 

Before Nate could even open the door, said door was slammed open with a brutal force. With a loud crack the door was smacked down to the floor and Nate could just jump back in time so he wouldn’t get crushed by it.

A flash of shadow hovered over him before something heavy pushed him against the floor. An ugly sounding smack was heard before Nate laid flat on the ground. It was the beast. It was the wolf.

 

Two dark russet brown eyes glared deeply into his own eyes. Nate felt his chest heave up and down really fast. His heart beating with a tremendous pace.

Around those dark eyes was a deep brown and black fur. Here and there some gray hairs. The wolf snarled at him, showing its gleaming white teeth and flesh, red as blood.

Warm saliva dripped from the wolf’s strong jaw onto Nate’s face. The saliva seeping into his neck, making Nate feel hot somehow.

A normal person would scream and/or fight against the beast, but Nate didn’t. He only looked in awe at the wolf that towered over him. He met the beast’s eyes with an equally fierce look in his eyes.

It looked like there was a fire burning inside those dark orbs. Nate felt drawn to that flame and the black mystery that laid in the eyes of the animal. That look, it was absorbing him.

 When Nate blinked he saw something _familiar_.

It was just a split second before he was met with a large tongue lapping over his face. The dark creature licked his face. It pushed its nose against Nate’s. When he wanted to move, the wolf growled.

 ‘Okay then, buddy! Keep calm!’ he said a small tremble in his voice. ‘I’m not going to hurt you and you aren’t going to hurt me, okay? Seems like a good deal, right?’ Nate continued to hush the large animal that almost sat on him. It felt heavy.

And as if the animal understood what the human was saying, the wolf stood up, circling Nate for a while before allowing the man to stand up as well.

Nate looked behind him. There was his gun. When he made an attempt to reach the weapon, the wolf almost crushed the thing and growled at Nate.

 ‘Whoa, take it easy, buddy!’ his hands made weird moves to calm down the big wolf. Man, it really was a huge wolf, Nate thought while noticing how the wolf almost took up all the space in the hallway.

 

After both had calmed down, Nate restored the door or what was left from it. He would fix that in the morning.

He went to the living room where he had thrown the cushions off the couch to make a “nest” for the wolf. Supposing he wouldn’t leave Nate’s home.

Just when the tired man was about to go upstairs he heard something that would be considered an howl. And when he ignored it, the howling intensified and Nate could swear he heard a soft whimper as well.

He rolled his eyes and walked back to the living room. The big wolf sat on the cushions, ears flat against his head, a pleading look on its face.

 ‘Alright, buddy. You’re coming with me. But no howling anymore. And no biting or killing’ Nate warned, although it wouldn’t probably make any difference. Why would a beast that had already killed many people listen to him?

 

Nate couldn’t believe it. Here he was, laying in his bed like always. Difference was: a fucking big hairy monster laying next to him. A monster that could kill him in the blink of an eye.

 


	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate wakes up, only to remember that he keeps a large wolf in his house.

The morning after felt like any other morning, but this time Nate felt something heavy weighing on his back. When he turned his head slightly over his shoulder, he almost got a heart attack.

He had forgotten that a huge wolf had infiltrated his house and that said wolf was sleeping next to him. A big paw was resting on Nate’s back. He could see the sharp claws sticking out under the fur.

‘Yup, can totally kill me’ Nate groaned out loud. The next thing he did, was trying to carefully remove the paw without waking the beast. That could lead to… nasty consequences for Nate.

After he succeeded he slipped out of bed, readying himself to go work again. He put on some comfy jeans and a nice sweater. He tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen below.

When he had prepared a cup of coffee and a bowl of muesli with milk, he returned to the living room, already getting greeted with a low growl of the wolf sitting on the cushions. He hadn’t even heard the wolf come down the stairs!

Although the animal was still intimidating, something felt different. The animal was indeed following his every move, but not with that predatory look anymore. It was _observing_.

 ‘You, uhm, want something too?’ Nate asked doubtfully and to his surprise the wolf _nodded_. As if it were human.

 Nate stood up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen again. He turned around, pointed his index finger in the air and warned: ‘Don’t eat my muesli while I’m making _your_ food!’ The wolf _barked_ as an affirmation.

 Nate grinned at the silly situation he found himself in. Why did this happen to him? As if he wasn’t miserable enough. But he couldn’t actually complain, the wolf could maybe bring some excitement in his dull life again.

 

Nate had filled a bowl with two sausages and some raw meat. He assumed wolves would eat raw flesh anyway.

Immediately after Nate had put the bowl with food down, the wolf jumped out of the “nest” that was built for it, and gobbled up the food in a few seconds. It left Nate flabbergasted. This animal hadn’t eaten for weeks, it seemed. It was then when Nate’s eyes studied the wolf’s body he noticed how thin it actually was. Ribcages almost visible, but the thick fur hid it well.

 ‘You were very hungry, right?’ Nate smiled at the beast. Again the wolf nodded. Licking its reddened lips from the meat.

 

 ‘Uhm, look, you might not going to like this, but I have to go now. Get to work?’ Nate calmly spoke to the wolf when he had put the bowls and cups into the washing machine.

The wolf looked sad with his ears flat to his head. It was almost a puppy eyed face Nate looked at. He sighed. ‘I’ll be back soon. Just don’t do anything stupid like ruining the couch or destroying my stuff, okay?’ The wolf tilted its head a bit and whimpered.

 ‘I’m sorry, but I really have to go now’ Nate stood there helplessly, not knowing what else he could do.

Eventually he packed his stuff and left the house. He got into his car and drove off to his work at the docks.

Hopefully the postman wouldn’t stop by his house today. Hopefully nobody would visit his house today. Damn, what would the neighbors do when they found out he was “hiding” the wolf that slaughtered a few men in the woods?

 

It was already 4 PM when Nate checked the clock. He sighed. No one had called him about a wild wolf that was on the loose in his house or in the streets. That was a bit reassuring, but maybe people would’ve thought the animal broke in when Nate had left the house?

When he was about to take a little break he heard the sound of multiple sharp objects scratching against the window. Nate stood up and shoved away the curtains from the window and was shocked when the two russet brown eyes of the wolf stared into his own. Nate frowned and gave the wolf an angry look.

He opened his office however and let the wolf in. He then quickly closed the door with his key and shoved the curtains back.

 ‘Didn’t I tell you to stay home?’ Nate asked as if he was talking to a little kid who misbehaved. The man let out a frustrated growl before looking at the wolf again. It was sitting there in the middle of the room.

 ‘Well, doesn’t matter anymore. But did anyone happen to see you when you got here?’ Nate asked, now sounding worried. The wolf nodded.

After an awkward moment of silence between Nate and the animal, Nate returned to work and the wolf didn’t seem to complain. Instead he walked over to Nate’s desk and settled itself next to his chair. After a while it curled up to Nate’s leg and Nate felt his heart warm a little bit. It had been a long time since somebody showed affection to him. First he hesitated a bit, but then he caressed the large animal laying at his feet. He smiled. It was if he kept a large dog.

 

The rest of the day was relaxed. Nate did his work and the wolf slept next to him on the floor.

But things changed when it got darker outside and the hours went by. It seemed like the sun lowered much quicker than normal. The dark wolf started to grow restless. The animal walked around the room. Sometimes it would shake terribly. Nate got worried. Sometimes the wolf would snarl and growl, even howl.

 ‘Hey, buddy? Are you okay? Maybe we should go home, right?’ Nate had stand up from his desk and now approached the animal. Nate jumped back when the wolf snapped at him. Not in an attacking way, more in a warning way. As if it wanted to protect the human from itself.

 ‘C’mon, let’s get to my home’ Nate stated. With some trouble Nate got the wolf into his car. He had the backseats clapped down so there was enough place for the wolf to sit. They drove home fast. A crescent moon was already visible behind thick clouds when they arrived at Nate’s house.

 

The moment they went inside, the wolf ran to the couch and jumped onto it. It clawed at the pillows, ripping some of them in the wild act.

The wolf growled, barked and howled while running around, throwing things over. Nate stood in the entrance, looking confused and also a bit panicked. His hands in his hair.

 ‘Ah crap, what’s happening?’ he called out. He assumed it would be better for the both of them if he would keep his distance.

Suddenly the wolf stopped its fast movements. Now it just stood there in the middle of the living room. But quickly the weird tics returned. The wolf was shocking uncontrollably. It also started to shake as if it wanted to shake off its fur. The unnatural twitches sent shivers down Nate’s spine.

 

What was happening?!

 

But as things dragged on, Nate saw physical changes to the wolf’s body. It was _transforming_!

Some of the fur just disappeared, some of the rigid hairs fell on the ground. The wolf howled in pain.

The toes of the paw expanded into… fingers. _Human_ fingers. There was also the painful sound of cracking bones. Nate didn’t know where to look.

He had never believed in werewolves, but the transformation here proved the contrary.

With his mouth open he gaped at the whole painful looking metamorphosis.

A tall and naked man laid on the ground where once a large dark wolf once had stood. Nate blinked his eyes in great confusion. He slowly walked over to the other man.

The taller man had dark brown messy hair, some locks glued to his forehead. He was rough looking with stubbles on his chin and he looked like… _Sam_. Nate couldn’t believe his eyes anymore.

 

‘S- Sam?’ Nate almost didn’t dare to ask or say that name. The other man was still bewildered. He coughed and his whole body trembled.

‘Here, lemme get you warmed up’ Nate said and ran to the closet where he kept some spare blankets. Without hesitation he wrapped the older man into a soft and thick blanket to cover that shivering body. When the uncontrollable movements subdued, the man finally took in his surroundings.

 ‘W- where am I?’ the man asked. ‘You are… home’ Nate answered. The taller man now looked at Nate’s face. Slowly there appeared a soft smile on his face. Tears started to appear in the corners of the man’s eyes.

 ‘N- Nathan? Is that, really you?’ he embraced Nate and Nate held tight onto his older brother.

‘Sam, I- I can’t believe it. You, you came back? I- I, thought you died and..’ Nate sobbed onto Sam’s shoulder.

 

‘Do you still remember how you came here?’ Nate asked Sam when the greatest shock was over.

Sam frowned his head. ‘Yeah, a bit. Some things are further away though. But I do remember some things.’

 ‘What do you-, how did you escape from prison? I thought you were shot dead and, and-‘ Nate stammered and Sam raised his hand.

 ‘Yes I was shot and _bitten_. Got lethally wounded. Almost did die too. But I was dragged back to that prison by one of those large dogs. Guess it wasn’t a dog, though’ Sam explained.  

 

_It was Panama where the brothers had decided to look for a big treasure. In the near surroundings there was a prison. Infamous for its use of brutal dogs. When the brothers saw the prison from a distance, they were impressed by the size of those police dogs. They looked like very big wolves, Sam had said._

_The treasure hunt went horribly wrong and some of those guards with their big hounds happen to be in the same area as Sam and Nate. They had run like crazy but one of the guards had shot Sam. Three times in the chest when he tried to protect Nate from one of those hounds that had already bitten Sam in his ankle._

_Nate got told to run away and leave Sam behind. Just so he could escape. Nate didn’t want to, but eventually he did. He could hear the sound of Sam crying out of pain and the sound of those damned dogs. That frightening vision was forever engraved on Nate’s mind._

 

‘So they used werewolves instead of dogs, somehow. And you got bitten in that ankle of yours?’ Nate tried to summarize the whole event. Sam nodded.

 ‘Yes, the first few months I didn’t feel anything change. I felt miserable and hurt, but nothing that could indicate the fact that I had become a werewolf. Of course, it didn’t come to mind to think that that “dog” was a werewolf.’

Nate looked at his brother and Sam revealed his scars. Three ugly scars at his belly and one at his ankle.

‘They don’t hurt anymore, don’t you worry about it’ Sam grinned a bit.

 

‘What happened afterwards? When did you first transform?’ Nate wanted to know. Sam puffed and stroked his jaw. ‘I think two months afterwards. It’s not like horror stories tell you. No full moon needed. The first time it happened I was so scared. The transformation was extremely painful. I think I must’ve passed out. When I awoke as a human again, I was chained up. Ankles and wrists. I got closed off from the rest of the prisoners.’ While Sam talked about his time in prison, Nate slowly caressed his brother’s back to comfort him.

‘One day, there was some havoc. An outbreak! Outbreak of a druglord called Alcazar. It was the perfect opportunity. The chaos made me turn into a werewolf. I broke out and I must have roamed around for a long time before I turned back human again.’

‘But when was it when the outbreak happened?’ Nate asked, still a bit in disbelief.

‘I’ve been tracking you down for three years now’ Sam responded. ‘Do you happen to have any cigarettes around?’

‘You still smoke?’, Nate asked but he already left the couch to grab some cigarettes for his brother.

‘Yup. Not so often as I used to, though. Didn’t have the money.’ Nate handed a lighter and a pack of cigarettes over to Sam who happily took them.

 ‘Has been months’ he hummed before putting a cigarette into his mouth and lighten the thing. He took a long drag of it.

 ‘The transformation’, Nate begun, ‘does it still hurt? It seems like it.’ Sam gave his younger brother a sad look and nodded.

 ‘Yes, yes it does. Every damn time. I try to control it, you know. But it isn’t easy. In the beginning I shifted  constantly. Horrible. Later on, I only transformed under pure stress or any other strong emotion. I tried to control it, but it wasn’t easy. Sometimes, the guards teased, no bullied me until I changed again. Luckily for them, I was locked up in those heavy chains. Even as a werewolf I couldn’t escape them. Well, not in the beginning. But as the whole thing  got more normal, I started to feel my power grow. Making me able to escape those chains eventually. I also got more control over the beast.’

 ‘So you weren’t in control of your wolf body?’ Nate wondered.

‘No. At first it was like I passed out in my human form. Totally unaware of what had happened after I “woke up” again. Sometimes I had random visions of when I was a wolf. As the years passed, I got my wolf under control, I also remembered more of my time as a wolf. I could even recall my moments as a wolf’ Sam told.

  ‘I could even reason when I was a wolf. It was a pain in the ass to track you down though. As a wolf I could nothing. I also couldn’t bring things with me. I actually was naked all the time, quite literary. Sometimes I even got hunted. I was so happy when I found out you still lived in our old house. Made things a bit easier.’

 ‘Thus you came here. Killing some of the hunters. You made quite a mess here’ Nate snorted. ‘What else could I do? Getting myself killed is what would’ve happened’ Sam argued. Nate had to agree on that.

 ‘Why in your wolf form?’

‘I… I don’t know. I stranded here as a human, but I quickly changed back into a wolf so I could hide in the woods properly. Maybe I was afraid of confronting you again. After all these years’ Sam looked down at his feet, evading Nate’s eyes.

 ‘Hey’ Nate made Sam look into his eyes again with a hand on Sam’s chin. He leaned forward and kissed his older brother on the lips.

 ‘It’s been quite a day, don’t you think? But we’ll figure everything out. Eventually. But now, let’s get some rest. You can sleep in my bed again. But this time as a human, please.’

 ‘If you say so, baby brother’ Sam winked.

When they got into bed together, Sam curled up to Nate, hugging him tight. Nate smiled. It was nice to feel his brother’s body pressed against him after fifteen years of pure loneliness.

 

No matter how things would turn out. From now on, they would make it work. Together. As brothers. Although one of them was now a werewolf. But hey, it made things more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo's and nice comments everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter as much as the first!

**Author's Note:**

> So I like to think that the beast is really just a big wolf. Not some anthropomorphic wolf, just so you know!  
> I think this little story will only be two chapters long.  
> Hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
